


This is How They Met

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike教授替Spock寫了一封推薦信，作為回報，Spock主動幫助Pike教授搬試卷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> 參加群裡的聯文，其他人的部分可以在群Lofter上看到。  
> http://spirkllappinto.lofter.com/

Spock走到Pike教授的辦公室前，伸出手在緊閉的門板上敲了兩下。

 

他拉平因為走路而起了些微皺褶的衣角，然後站直身體，等待著對方前來應門。

 

門很快地被人打開了，但出乎意料地，來應門的並不是Pike教授，而是一名男性學員。該名學員衣著凌亂，甚至沒有穿著學員統一分配的紅色制服外套，只露出了裡頭的紅色毛衣，一頭暗金色的頭髮亦像是沒有經過整理似得亂糟糟的。

 

「你找誰？」他打了一個哈欠，問，看起來仍然有些睡眼惺忪。

 

「Pike教授，我與他在1300有預約。」Spock回答。

 

男性學員將門半掩，身體往後探了些，「Chris，有人找你，學員(Cadet)……？」他看向Spock，眸中有著詢問。

 

「Spock。」Spock告知對方。

 

男性學員點點頭，對著辦公室內叫道：「Spock學員。」

 

「讓他進來。」Pike教授的聲音從辦公室內傳來。

 

男性學員將門完全打開，側過身體讓Spock通過。Pike教授站在書櫃前，正在查看著資料。

 

「Spock，」看見Spock，他對Spock微微地點頭，合起手中的書，然後走到辦公桌前，自抽屜中拿出一封信，「這是申請參與模擬實驗所需要的推薦信。」

 

Spock接過那封推薦信，「我相信在此時表現我的感激是必要的。」他說，Pike教授的推薦信無疑將會提高他成功進入該項模擬實驗的機率。「謝謝，Pike教授。」

 

「不需要，Spock。」Pike將鼻樑上的眼鏡摘下，放到乾淨的桌面上，「這是對你良好的表現所給與的肯定，用你的話，這是符合邏輯的。」他在白色的皮椅上坐下，露出一個笑容，「如果沒有問題的話，你可以離開了。」

 

就在Spock準備離開時，男性學員走了過來。他身上已經套上了制服外套，正低著頭扣著上面的釦子。取決於制服外套的皺褶度與沙發的凹陷，Spock推斷對方剛才在沙發上睡覺，並使用制服外套當枕頭。

 

「我要回去上課了，Chris。」男性學員隨手扒了兩下頭髮，又打了一個哈欠，不等Pike教授允許便跨開腿準備往外走。

 

衝撞上級。Spock想著。他進入這間辦公室不過4.32分鐘，便已經觀察到該名男性學員違反了至少七條學院規範。根據該名學員與Pike教授交談時的態度，以及Pike教授看起來並不介意的反應，他推斷兩人的關係不僅僅是普通的教授與學生。

 

父子，也許，他推測。但有鑑於他並不詳知Pike教授的私人生活，這是他能做出最好的猜測。

 

「等等，Jim。」Pike教授叫住男性學員 — Jim，然後把桌面上的一疊試卷本推向外側，「幫我把這疊考卷搬到我下一堂課的教室。」

 

Jim折回辦公桌，準備拿起那疊試卷本。Spock花不到半秒就推論出對方無法單獨拿起全部的試卷本。Pike教授的下一堂課很明顯是大型的理論課，估算會有兩百名學生，每本試卷本則目測有十七頁，加上答題本與光學符號辨識紙(Optical Mark Recognition)*，這很明顯超出了對方可以拿起的範圍。

 

果然，下一刻，該名學員就挑起了眉，甚至沒有嘗試拿起它們，「Chris，你沒有什麼東西可以捆著它嗎？要是我走到半路散了怎麼辦？」

 

「至少那會讓你專心在走路，而不是跟路上遇到的學員調情。」Pike教授翻了一個白眼，但還是從抽屜中找到了一條繩子，「拿去。」

 

Spock相信提供適時的幫助是符合邏輯的。「請允許我幫忙，學員……」他詢問對方。

 

「Kirk。」Jim爽朗地回應，咧嘴笑道：「謝啦，Spock，但是我想我自己可以的。」

 

「這是回收紙，平均每五百張有20磅，而這裡至少有136磅，粗略估算，還沒有加上答案本與光學符號辨識紙的重量。」Spock面無表情地解釋，「加上你的手掌大小只有地球男性平均的93.21%的事實，讓你獨自一人搬動這些試卷是不符合效益的。」

 

Kirk眨了眨眼。

 

「我是瓦肯人，地球的重力只有我母星的三分之一，對於你而言吃力的工作對於我只是舉手之勞，所以讓我幫忙。」Spock結束自己的句子，然後才想起母親的耳提面命，「請。」他補充。

 

就在他想起地球與瓦肯之間不同的風俗，開始分析自己是否 — 照母親的原話 — 得罪了人時，Kirk突然爆笑出聲。

 

「天啊，Chris，你從哪裡找來這嚴肅的活寶。」Kirk笑得前仰後合，眼角甚至有幾滴眼淚。

 

Spock這才注意到對方的虹膜是藍色的，那些淚水放大了他虹膜的顏色，在辦公室的日光燈管下反射出驚人的色澤。

 

「物理390。」Pike教授的表情不變，但眼角微微浮起的笑紋顯示著他也在笑。

 

Spock挑眉，看著眼前的兩名人類。他並不明白自己的哪一項舉動引發了眼前的情況，他的每一項論述都是正確且符合邏輯的。

 

「好吧，好吧。」好不容易，笑夠了的Kirk走上前，「那你拿試卷本，我拿答案本，這樣可以嗎？」他說，用袖子擦了擦眼角的眼淚。

 

「這將是可以接受的。」Spock頷首，因為生理構造的不同，儘管重量不同，但對於兩人的負擔卻會差不多，對方的分配是符合邏輯的。

 

「那我們走吧，Spock。」Kirk將那疊捆好的試卷推給Spock，說。

 

※

 

「我們要前往哪一間教室，Kirk學員？」Spock與Kirk一同轉出辦公室，詢問道。

 

「3148。」Kirk漫不經心地說：「還有，叫我Jim，Kirk學員讓我覺得自己好像惹上了什麼麻煩。」

 

「Jim，」Spock照著對方的要求改變稱呼，注意到對方特殊的舉動，「你喜歡紙？」他詢問。

 

「嗯。」Kirk隨意應了一聲，指尖在那疊試卷上來回撫觸著，感覺著與電子屏幕不同，紙張特有的觸感。「你不覺得紙張比起那些冰冷的電子屏幕要好得多嗎？」

 

這不是Spock第一次遇到對紙類懷有特殊喜好的人類。在二十三世紀的今天，PADD與電子書桌大量取代了傳統書籍。出於環境保護的原因，即使是為了防範作弊，而必須用紙質考卷的考試，紙張也會在使用後統一回收，並重複使用。

 

「我充分利用科技所帶來的便利。」Spock保守地表示。

 

紙質書保存不易，且難於攜帶。相較之下，可以儲存大量資料，且易於攜帶的PADD顯然是更符合邏輯的選擇。但仍然，作為一名半瓦肯人，儘管Spock大半的時間都在瓦肯，他的人類母親仍是讓他明白，人類與瓦肯最大的區別，就在於他們並不會特別壓抑自己的情感。

 

對於人類而言，寄託在物體上的情感遠遠超出於物體實用性的重要程度。

 

「Chris也這樣說。」Kirk笑起來，「不過他可辯不過我媽，因為我爸也喜歡紙質書，而我媽就是見不得別人說我爸不對。」

 

「Pike教授認識你的父母？」Spock詢問，雖然詢問教授的私人生活是不得體的，但是他困惑於教授對於Kirk的縱容，因為那在規則嚴謹的學院幾乎是不可能的事。

 

「認識很多年了，在我出生前他們就已經是很多年的老朋友。」Kirk帶著他轉過幾個彎，爬上樓梯，聲音中所蘊含的情感驚人地飽滿，「他們也是在這裡認識的，在學院裡。」

 

再一次，人類特有的，不合邏輯的，情感。Spock想著。他們所就學的學院是聯邦設置於地球的最高學府，只有最優秀的人才可以入學。Kirk的論述只能證明Pike教授與他父母的優秀，並不應該依附情感在這段事實之中。

 

「但我可就不一樣啦，你知道Chris……」他頓了頓，因為兩人轉進一條較多學員的走廊而改變稱呼，「我的意思是Pike教授，他是我的教父，所以當他決定要在晚餐後對我長篇大論PADD和電子書桌的便利性時，除了乖乖聽訓以外我可沒有別的選擇。」

 

「原諒我必須對此項論述保持懷疑，」Spock解釋，「你看起來並不像是會 — 引用你的說法 — 乖乖聽訓的人。」

 

Kirk大笑，「好吧，你逮到我了。」他調皮地眨眨眼，「我承認我用智慧手表駭進了他的PADD，替他的資料多上了幾道鎖，那讓他整個晚上都沒有空再跟我說話。」

 

「你所使用的解決方法是……」Spock尋找著用詞，「令人出乎意料的。」

 

「我可不相信不可贏的情況。」Kirk勾起嘴角。

 

「無限組合中的無限多樣性(Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations)。」Spock同意道。

 

「瓦肯哲學，是吧？」Kirk轉進教室，一直走到教室最底端的講台，頭也不回地說，「那個是怎麼發音來著？ _Kol-Ut-Shan_ ？」

 

「 _Kol-Ut-Shan_ 。」Spock下意識地糾正對方有著細微誤差的舌音。

 

「 _Kol-Ut-Shan_ 。」Kirk又重複了一次，這一次錯誤的捲舌被改掉了，雖然仍不夠標準，但是發音已經沒有錯誤。

 

「你對於瓦肯語的掌握超過85%的地球人。」Spock有些驚訝，因為瓦肯語對於地球人的生理構造而言，並不是門容易掌握的語言。「對於瓦肯哲理的掌握亦是。」

 

「你可沒辦法當名指揮系的學生，卻不了解跟我們一起創建了聯邦的另外一個文明。」Kirk聳聳肩，放下手中的試卷，「這裡，放這就好，剩下的助教會負責。」

 

Spock放下手中的試卷，「你的論述是符合邏輯的。」

 

「那當然，我可是James Kirk。」Kirk道，自負的語氣就像是那名字本身就代表著什麼。他朝門口的方向走去，「你永遠不知道自己什麼時候會需要那些訊息，多知道些總是好的。」

 

Spock沉默地跟上對方，到教室門口時，Kirk轉了過來，「我猜我們要在這裡說再見了，」他微笑，伸出自己的手做出標準的瓦肯禮，「待會見啦，Spock。」

 

Spock伸出手，「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

Kirk轉頭離開，走了兩步，像是又想到了什麼似得轉過頭來，「Spock，你所參加的那個實驗，是讓未畢業生模擬獨自出勘查任務的那個嗎？」

 

雖然不明白對方為什麼會知道，Spock點頭，給予對方肯定的答覆，「肯定的。」

 

那項實驗並不只指是模擬，更是新一波高階任務的甄選。

 

Kirk的臉上綻出更大的笑容，「我也在那實驗裡，我是第一批被選上的。」

 

Spock困惑地看著對方，實驗才剛剛開放了名額，照理說應該還沒有開始選擇成員。

 

「你在裡面所負責的職位是……？」他詢問。

 

「艦長，我負責帶領團隊，並負責交涉。」Kirk回答，「你呢？我猜你申請的是科學官，瓦肯都喜歡科學。」

 

「你的猜測是正確的。」Spock點點頭。

 

「希望你能進，跟你一起工作肯定很愉快。」Kirk微笑，「好啦，這次我真走了。」他轉頭離開，背對著Spock揮了揮手，當作告別，「還有，謝謝你的幫忙，Spock。」

 

Spock看著對方遠去的背影，毫不質疑模擬實驗為何在開始前就選定了對方做為領導團隊的人。有這樣的學習能力與人格魅力的人作為艦長，他相信這場實驗會非常成功。

 

「無須客氣，Jim。」他微笑。

 

 

 

\-----This is How They Met 完-----

 

*光學符號辨識紙，Optical Mark Recognition，看起來很厲害，但其實指的就是答題卡(scantron)。


End file.
